Order
by Phoenix-Fire Power
Summary: Tired with his sisters routine Prussia decides to change it for her. With a surprise in the shower. Lemon. PrussiaxFemGermany


**A/N: ****hey people!**

**After this is one more. **

**Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: ****I own nothing.**

Prussia knew his sisters routine like the back of his hand. From waking up to falling asleep he knew practically her every step.

And it was all so fucking boring.

Doing the same thing over and over again each and every day. Fucking. Boring.

He knew she loved order. He knew she loved knowing what was going to happen each and every minute. Born from unstable lands which could turn on itself has brought that to her but still.

He had raised her. Didn't some of the awesomeness rub into her?

At precisely nine o'clock she stood from her chair in the living room, set down the book she was reading; exactly fifty pages no more no less, nodded to him, and walked to the bedroom to collect her pajamas and then go into the bathroom and take a shower for exactly twenty minute, excluding the when she washed her hair which then meant it would be forty minutes.

Go under the water and stand under the spray for 5.5 minutes to enjoy the water and to let her muscles loosen up. Spend the next 7.5 minutes using the soap to wash herself. 2.5 minutes shaving her legs, underarms, and anything else she might need. And the last 4.5 minutes she spent just standing under the water again and enjoying it.

To repeat. Fucking. Boring.

Prussia listened to the shower turn on. It muffled slightly as she stepped under the water. He grinned slightly as he leaped up from his seat his controller to the Xbox thrown to the floor forgotten.

Time for West to get a change of schedule.

He opened the door to her bedroom and walked in. The clothes she had been wearing were neatly folded on a chair on the right side of her bed. The clothes she was going to wear tomorrow were on a chair to the left of her bed. Her uniform was neatly hanged up on the back of the door with her boots waiting for her to the uniforms right.

G-d even her bedroom was orderly and boring.

He calculated in his head quickly. It's been about five minutes since she went into the shower so she was about to wash herself.

His grinned widened. Perfect.

He pulled his shirt off and threw it on the floor and it was quickly followed by his pants and socks. Opting to keep his boxers on for the time being he entered her bathroom.

Steam met him and momentarily clouded his vision and breathing. He coughed slightly.

"Prussia?" he heard her voice call from behind the shower curtain.

He rolled his eyes. "Who else would it be?"

"Well besides you Italy also doesn't knock when he enters my bathroom."

"Well it's me."

"Is there something you need?"

"Not really." he said leaning against the sink. "You?"

"Why would I need something?"

"Need help washing your back?"

"No, thank you."

"Oh come on. I washed your back plenty of times." he shot at her.

"Oh yes you did. The last time was I was still small enough for you to carry in one arm and I would beg you to read me a story so I could fall asleep."

Prussia smiled slightly. "Yeah I remember. You were a lot cuter back then."

"Gee thank you. Now can you please leave? I need to finish."

In answer Prussia pulled back the curtain slightly and stepped into the bathtub with her. He immediately regretted not getting rid of his boxers beforehand.

Germany immediately turned away from him so her back faced him. Her arms came up slightly, in one hand was the bar of soap, and covered her body.

"Excuse me?"

"Your excused." he said before plucking the soap from her hand and running it along his hands.

"What do you think your doing?" she asked her voice steely.

Prussia rolled his eyes. "Washing your back." he said as he ran his hands on her back.

Her eyes closed for a moment and he was sure a smile had played on her lips. Her short hair, she really should grow it out in his opinion, was plastered to her neck.

"Prussia." she said. "There's no need for you to do this."

Prussia laughed. "Who wouldn't someone as awesome as me to be rubbing their back West? You should feel honored."

"I still remember when you took my bath toys and pretended that they were alive."

"You loved it."

"The sad thing is that they weren't mine."

Prussia rolled his eyes as his hands glided over her soapy back. "Whatever, I still remember you laughing like crazy."

"Your very actions amused me."

Ignoring that comment Prussia slowly slid his hands downwards towards her legs. She reached behind her and grabbed his hands.

"I think I can take care of it myself from here." she said.

Prussia slid his hands out of hers. "And I think you can't."

Instead of going back to her legs he instead pushed her body to his so that his chest and her back were touching and slid his hands around her stomach and waist.

He gently went upwards and massaged her neck and shoulders. He smirked when she tilted her head towards him and sighed slightly.

His fingers slid over the front of her neck. One hand held it lightly before they descended to her chest.

The heavens had been kind to her natural curves he decided. She might bind them to be able to fight easier but they were round and full and plump and fit his hand perfectly.

She gave a slight moan as he gently squeezed.

"Okay. I think that's enough." she said lazily.

Prussia grinned as he flicked his head to the side to get rid of the water starting to go to his eyes from his bangs.

"Nope." he whispered into her neck, his lips brushing the skin.

He kept one hand on her breast while the other went back to her back. He slid his hand over the skin.

Scars littered her here and there. No nation was scar less. Every war left some sort of mark. And something else about the scar on a nation, the skin was always deliciously sensitive. More so than any other skin but not as much as their erogenous zone.

Prussia bent down slightly to run his tongue over under Germany's right shoulder. She sighed again as his tongue slid over the skin. He then moved to the middle of her back where the scar laid evident the wound was deep and harsh.

It was the one that filled him with the most shame. She didn't remember ever getting it, as far as she knew she had woken up with that scar.

He still remembered that day on the battlefield, picking up his sword and running it through the back of his sister whose back was facing him.

She was facing France who had murder clear in his eyes.

His teeth grazed over this scar. His other hand then gently squeezed her nipple causing her to arch slightly.

He came back up and kissed her shoulder.

Only to then make a face and quickly spit the soap from his mouth.

Germany chuckled slightly. "Serves you right."

He quickly turned her so that she faced him. The water continued to run along them, creating small rivers on their bodies. She smiled slightly.

He pushed her gently along the wall. His body fitted along hers as they kissed. It was a slow kiss that started closed but soon opened. Their tongues came together in a dance that was as old as time.

She slid her body along his, her right leg coming in between his legs. He groaned at the feel of her rubbing her leg along him.

"Why did you hear boxers when you came in?" she asked amused.

He growled slightly before pressing against her harder. When they broke apart he immediately went to her neck, biting it and creating marks on it.

One of his hands stayed on her shoulder to make sure she stayed against the wall while the other descended farther down.

Fuck the water, it was getting to hot here. He quickly turned on the colder water slightly. It didn't affect him thankfully but Germany groaned slightly as she shivered and her nipples stiffened slightly.

He took one into his mouth running his tongue along it and loving the whimpers coming from her mouth.

His hand slid between her legs before lightly gliding his fingers over her arousal.

Speaking of arousal he suddenly realized something. In the midst of getting her in the mood he had gotten hard.

Really hard.

Almost as if reading his mind Germanys hand now slid to his erection and gently held it with the boxers creating a cover. He hissed slightly as she squeezed her face rather smug.

Smug little brat. He quickly pushed one finger into her causing her to spasm slightly and sigh again.

Fuck, fuck, fuck. He groaned at the heat and tightness that was her core. He quickly added another finger and began to scissor them and pump them out of her slowly.

Her hips began to move along with his fingers. His thumb brushed against her clit causing her hips to thrust forward.

"Please." she choked out, her arms going around his body and pressing him closer to her.

The water ran down along them. Whoever thought water was pure was dead wrong. It was sinful and a simple covering. It hid everything rather than cleansing it.

He continued to thrust his fingers into her body soon adding a third. He kept his thumb at her clit and pressed down on it.

She gave a cry and thrusted downwards on his fingers pushing them as deep as he could bring them once more before the walls tightened around his fingers and his already wet fingers and palm began wetter.

He slowly slid his fingers out of her, one arm around her and holding her up and feeling her twitch slightly.

She moaned and tilted her head against the wall. She opened her eyes at him wordlessly as he pulled his boxers off and threw them somewhere.

"Ready for round 2?" he asked.

Germany brushed her hair back; the water was causing them to stick to her forehead before leaning forward and kissing him again. Her hands came up to his face and held it.

He moaned into the kiss before lining their bodies together and pushing forward.

Heat. Tightness. His mind was clouded. He couldn't think clear. Those two things were all he was able to feel. He could barely stop himself from thrusting in completely.

He lifted her so that her back was completely against the wall and her legs were on his hips.

"Wrap your legs around me." he barely got out. It was more like a growl to his ears really. Either way she immediately did so.

He slowly slid in deeper. He paused every so often to allow her to get used to being stretched before continuing until he was buried completely in her to the hilt.

He leaned his head against her shoulder panting slightly. Her own breaths were coming out in pants and her body was twitching slightly.

"You…okay?" he managed to ask.

Mutely she nodded. She opened her eyes and looked at him.

"Move." she ordered.

Obeying he immediately pulled out only to completely slam in again, this time with more force. She moaned and brought her hips down on him.

"Again. Harder. Faster." she ordered.

Smirking he obeyed making his thrusts harder into her and faster.

The water continued to run along their bodies. It ran down their chests and along their hips. He kissed her neck again. Biting it as her walls tightened around him.

She tilted his head up and brought his face to hers. She moaned through the kiss before breaking it and tilting her head back. Her hips jerked forward once more, her legs tightened around him, and the walls surrounding him tightened before her orgasm shot through her.

He increased the tempo of his thrusts. White surrounded his vision and he gasped as his own orgasm pulsed through him. He thrusted deeply into her once more as he came, filling her entirely.

They were both panting as they came down from their high. He slowly slid out of her and stepped directly under the spray of water.

He watched her almost lazily as she brought a hand to between her legs and gathered his cum that had fallen out before flickering it to the floor of the bathtub. She took her cleaning cloth and started to rub between her legs seemingly wanting to get rid of what else remained.

"The problem with sex is the afterwards when you need to deal with the mess." she said.

Prussia shrugged. "Not that big of a mess if you use a condom."

"I have no need for a condom, I can't get pregnant either way." she said throwing the cloth to the floor, crossing her arms, and looking at him.

"What?"

She pushed him out of the bathtub. "I still need to take my shower, get out."

"Gee I feel the love. Have sex with you and then get pushed out. Complete and total love."

She glared at him. "Next time don't have sex with me in the shower, or at least wait until I'm almost finished."

Spotting his boxers in the sink he picked them up, picked a towel and left the bathroom. He gathered the remainder of his clothes and started towards the door toweling himself dry.

He stopped with one foot out the door before he turned back around, threw his clothes to some random corner along with the towel, and sliding under the covers of Germanys bed.

She froze minutes later when she came out of the shower and saw her brother in her bed. She then crossed her arms.

"Is there a reason you're here now?"

Prussia raised an eyebrow at her. "No after-sex cuddles?"

Rolling her eyes she picked up the covers and slid in next to him.

He moved up to her and quickly pulled her shirt, pants, and underwear off.

"Round 3?" she asked not stopping him.

"Maybe in the morning." he answered as he pulled the underwear, the lacy sexy one he had gotten her. "But cuddles are made to be naked."

Germany rolled her eyes but immediately put her arms around him and entwined their legs together.

"Bruder?"

"What?"

"Next time, let me shower in peace."

**I fail at writing sex. I'm sorry. I'm still practicing.**

**I hope you guys enjoyed this.**

**Questions? Comments? Leave them in a review.**

**Until next time.**

**This is Phoenix-Fire Power over and out.**


End file.
